I'm Leaving You
by Spazzfreeks
Summary: An Amuto one-shot about what i think should/might happen at the end of Shugo Chara the manga


Last time on shugo chara: "Amu, I'm leaving." stated Ikuto.

Amu couldn't believe it. She just stared at him: at Ikuto, the man she'd finally realized she was in love with. She'd finally realized her love for him and suddenly he was leaving her? And by the look in his eyes he wasn't going to even tell her why.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?" she screamed.

"AMU ITS NOT LIKE I'M THRILLED ABOUT THIS!" Ikuto yelled back. "THEN WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ME!?" Amu began crying. Ikuto was taken aback. He had seen her upset before but never had he seen tears pouring down the side of her face!

"A-Amu... I'm sorry."

"AT LEAST TELL ME WHY YOUR LEAVING!" she demanded.

"Well... its just... I need to find my father... I need to set things right... even if my mother won't divorce that Easter manager, I still have the right to see my biological dad again don't I?" It was Amu's turn to be surprised.

She hadn't realized he cared for his father so much. If she truly loved him of course she would want this for him, but why was he leaving? Couldn't he just hire a private investigator? He was the new CEO of Easter after all, and their record label was doing very well according to the magazines.

"I-Ikuto... theres more than that! I know it!" Amu wailed.

Ikuto seemed awkward as he answered, "I... I'm a CEO now Amu... I need to study business... so I'm going to London... where I will attend school while searching for my father who's somewhere in Europe."

Amu had nothing to say. She couldn't stop him from going his own way, and he had every right to attend school, but she still loved him. She loved him so much that her heart was going to burst.

"Ikuto... how long...?" Amu didn't bother to form a complete sentence.

Ikuto brought Amu into a tight hug, "5 years Amu. I need to finish highschool and then go to college. Then I'll come back to you. So don't fall in love with someone else ok? Because when I get home I want to see a gorgeous young woman waiting for me!"

Amu cried into Ikuto's chest and nodded. Ikuto let go, and while he walked away he said,

"And no running off with that Homo Kiddy King ok?"

Amu laughed lightly, but agreed, "No worries."

Five years after that, Amu stood at a train station. Her pink hair was much longer, and she was _much_ more mature than she had been. She was in her last year of high school now. A year ago Ran had been absorbed back into Amu's heart, and now she was a much more courageous and cute girl, which annoyed her sometimes because Tadase loved hitting on her. Still she always stayed loyal to Ikuto. Once, while drunk, Tadase had tried to kiss her, but she'd slapped him and that had taken care of that.

All in all she figured she was much more herself than she'd ever been, but that meant she'd changed. So would Ikuto still like her? Did he still love her as much? It was hard to tell through letters and phone calls.

Then a train stopped. It had pulled up along the station without Amu even noticing. She looked up and impatiently watched people shuffle off of it. Then she spotted a blur of blue.

Over excited she screamed at the top of her lungs, "IKUTO!!!!!!" Suddenly the blue figure came into view in front of Amu. Her heart stopped then beat faster than ever before in her life. He came forward one arm out and one arm holding his violin case. His smile was bright and sincere.

"AMU!" He cried joyously wrapping her in a hug. Then, when they stepped back to look at each other, Amu realized his hair had grown out as well, and seemed even messier. He managed to be even taller, and he wore normal street clothes: a sweat jacket and jeans with black sneakers.

Ikuto appraised Amu and exclaimed, "DAMN YOUR SUCH A BABE!" Amu blushed and looked away from his glistening azure eyes.

"Come on, look at me." he caressed her cheek and forced her eyes to lock onto his, "Is this really the treatment I get after five long years? You're so cruel Amu-koi, we haven't even kissed!" Amu gasped a little and then Ikuto leaned down and firmly planted his lips onto hers. "I won't ever leave again." he uttered when they separated for air. "Its too painful."

Amu blushed and kissed his cheek. "Come on, five years I've been away, give me more than a little peck on the cheek." Ikuto smirked and pressed his lips to Amu's again. Suddenly a train station official came up to them, "Excuse me! Please do not make-out on the plat form! You're creating a scene!" Amu blushed a thousand shades of red as she hugged Ikuto's arm and murmured, "Sorry..."

"Our apologies, Sir." Ikuto laughed as if he was mocking the security personnel. "We'll be on our way!" Ikuto grabbed Amu's hand and led her out of the station. "IKUTO! WHERE ARE WE GOING!" Amu shouted as he led her to a waiting, hot red, motorcycle. He swung his leg over the machine and prepared to kick start it. Amu didn't have time to wonder when he'd learned to ride a motorcyle, as she sat on the back of it and wrapped her arms around Ikuto's waist.

"Hmmm... Tokyo? Or maybe a hot springs spa? Just a simple, local bed and breakfast, perhaps?" Amu blushed as two and two came together.

"Um... wherever the road takes us?" it was more of a question than a reply.

"Good answer." Ikuto approved as he handed her a helmet and the engine's rumble echoed off the street. They tore down the fastest moving lane. At one point Ikuto did a wheely. And then they were off, just like that, not even telling Utau and her fiancé, Kukai, to not bother picking them up.


End file.
